


Day 13 : Frottage

by NateCrossing



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Frottage, Hate Sex, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Smut, M/M, they're both cis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateCrossing/pseuds/NateCrossing
Summary: Then, Lance's lips were on his. The kiss was bruising, mouths clashing against each other, teeth almost more present than lips. Keith's hand tightened on Lance's collar, keeping him off the floor as he doubled his assault, biting the blue paladin's lips red, until they bled, redder.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914637
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Day 13 : Frottage

It felt like tension had been building up between Keith and Lance ever since they'd met, back at the Garrison. It had gradually built up, silently, mostly. It had exploded a few times already, but both of the paladins knew that it hadn't reached its full potential yet.

And sure, they'd manage to work together once, and the team would get hopeful. But then they'd immediately start fighting, crushing everyone's spirits. 

It had gotten so bad that Pidge and Hunk had started coming up with scenarios to have them make up. Of course, those hadn't gone that far.

After all, Pidge's plans always seemed to revolve around locking the two of them together for an indefinite amount of time. They'd reached Plan C so far, and all of them had ended with the red and blue paladin exchanging purple bruises. So, not much progress had been made.

"No, I know, but what if Plan D works?"

Hunk tried to keep a smile on his face, but his doubtful expression left nothing of what he was truly thinking concealed. 

Shiro, who'd been nearby, perked up. "What's this about a plan?"

When Pidge blushed, taking on an annoyed expression at having been caught, and Hunk stammered out an answer, Shiro knew something was up. 

Finally, Pidge cut off Hunk's incoherent rambling. She rationalized that, while they knew Lance the best, Shiro knew Keith.

"We're trying to find a way to make Keith and Lance make up." Then, bashfully, she added, "Forcefully."

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed.

"Is that the reason why they've been ending up in more fights than usual?"

Not getting an answer, Shiro sighed louder. But he couldn't help but admit that the fighting between these two needed to stop. It had begun affecting them forming Voltron, and he couldn't let it go on.

So, reluctantly, he complied to helping Pidge and Hunk, the bigger team slowly coming up with a new plan, Plan A.2.

-+-

Keith had already been short on his fuse today. He'd woken up late - which usually never happened to him - and he hadn't had time to eat anything as a result. Then, Lance, the fucking annoyance that he was, had picked yet another fight with him him which had got them the equivalent of grounded, Shiro just about exploding at them.

Allura had joined in, albeit calmer, but firm nonetheless. All in all, the two leaders of the team had agreed to send the both of them on a mission none of the team wanted to do.

It basically consisted in cleaning up a planet to make it inhabitable for yet another alien species whose planet had been destroyed while fighting Zarkon. Sometimes, Keith really would rather have been one of the bad guys. It just seemed easier. 

And, to make matters worst, they had only been allowed to take one Lion. At least, it had been Keith's; his lava beam needed to melt all the debris.

They'd left without a word, and had managed to keep ignoring each other until about halfway to the planet. They had decided on not wasting the ship's power opening up a wormhole since the planet that needed cleaning wasn't that far away. Keith had known that that was a bad idea in and of itself.

Keith had been steering his Lion on course, joints and muscles tight, almost aching as he tried to ignore Lance. He hated how in his space he was. He had considered throwing him out of the airlock a few times already.

But it all went down when asteroids came flying at the ship, forcing Keith to make use of his lightening fast reflexes. Keith even felt kind of cool as he dodged the missiles chucked towards him form the universe.

At least, he did for a full second, before Lance started yelling at him while getting tumbled around as Keith looped around the many rocks. If he did a few extra loops just to hear Lance fall down, he didn't mention it.

Having passed the asteroids belt, Keith resumed his Lion's peaceful course, the ship purring from his ruthless dodges. Keith didn't even notice that Lance was silent.

That is until Lance walked to his chair, footsteps echoing inside the otherwise silent machine. Keith didn't want to turn to him, too busy making sure they were on the right path. However, he was forced to as Lance grabbed him by the shoulder, his fist colliding with Keith's face only a second later.

The impact made Keith fall out of his chair and the Lion rotate onto his back, both paladins getting sent flying to the what was previously the ceiling. As luck had it, they fell on top of each other, Keith on top of Lance. 

Lance huffed, immediately trying to push Keith away. But Keith was already gripping his armor, managing to stay grounded on him.

"Fuck you, Lance!"

Keith grabbed Lance's collar instead of just the fabric of his armor, yelling in his face as he held him down. Lance's face was contorted in anger, traits accentuated by it; as if his face could get pointier. Keith could feel Lance's breath against his own lips, only then realizing how close they truly were. Keith could feel Lance's body against him, somehow his legs more than the rest since he was pressing down on them.

Lance seemed to have realized the same thing, only, it seemed to make him angrier, expression morphing into disgust and thinly-veiled hatred. 

Then, Lance's lips were on his. The kiss was bruising, mouths clashing against each other, teeth almost more present than lips. Keith's hand tightened on Lance's collar, keeping him off the floor as he doubled his assault, biting the blue paladin's lips red, until they bled, redder.

The air had completely shifted. It was hot, heavy as it rested on the two men, almost pushing them together, closer. As if that was possible.

A moan left Lance's lips as Keith rutted his hips against him, prompting him to attack back by biting at Keith's exposed shoulder, the dizzying movement of their erections rubbing together barely making him aware of how deep his teeth were sinking. Keith winced, Lance smirked.

Looking at his work, Lance liked the imprint of his teeth on the pearly white skin. Blood pearled out where his teeth had pierced through, and he almost had the urge to lap it up. Only, Keith reattached their lips. 

Keith was thrusting hard against him, yet the movement was barely perceived through both of the fabric of their armor. It prompted Lance to do something about it, arching his back as he pushed his hips up, right against Keith's.

Keith's response was immediate, reaching around to Lance's back, holding him up with one hand, biceps burning under the strain. But he barely noticed.

Their movement got frantic, dicks _hard_ as they rubbed against each other.

Keith realized that he didn't even want to undress Lance. He _liked_ how animalistic it had become between them. He _liked_ fucking Lance in his paladin armor, the clear reminder that they were fated together in a way that none of them could ever prevent. He _liked_ that he could barely feel Lance's dick, but yet that their bodies were pressed up together.

His hazed mind could barely comprehend it, but somehow, this felt familiar. The pair constantly got physical, Keith knew it. And this was barely different. It was a show of power, a testament of strength, of animalistic desires, almost.

Keith knew it didn't change much. 

Still, he preferred it.

Lance's cock was barely hidden from view under his armor, the piece of fabric great for protecting them, but still somewhat thin. Keith could have almost made out the ridges and different quirks of it if he'd really wanted. Only, the only thing he now wanted was to see Lance cum, preferably while going limp in his arms.

Even that had become a competition, the two staring into each other's eyes, foreheads pressed together as they felt their orgasm building up fast. The eventual moan did slip from their lips, but the only sounds filling the room were their heavy breathing, and the sound of the armors rubbing together.

Then, Lance's eyes dropped, his body trembling as he came, hot cum staining through his armor and Keith's. It was all Keith needed to cum as well, spilling his release only seconds later, it too coating the inside of his armor until it seeped through. 

Lance's body had reached the floor once more at some point, Keith still on top of him, head in the crook of his neck as he tried to regain his breathing, purposefully ignoring the twitching of both his and Lance's dick as well as the warmth of their cum. 

"Uhm. I guess you could say that's one way to make up."

Both of their heads shot up at Pidge's voice. 

"Oh yeah, comms got turned on at some point. I'm gonna guess that was an accident."

Keith felt his face flush, the intimacy of their position crashing back on him fully as Lance quickly scrambled away from him, as if only now realizing what they'd done. 

However, it wasn't like he could hide the result of what they'd done without doing the laundry. Keith smirked. That was a good analogy to draw between them, dirty laundry in need of washing.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really my thing, so it's shorter, but here it is hehe


End file.
